prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 293
Susie shows her naivety over Donna's relationship with Des, and Bea decides to fight back against Joan - with or without Hannah's help. Plot Bea checks with Doreen that Joan has collected the money: they decide to set her up with Hannah, who at first will not co-operate with the plan. Chrissie persuades Hannah it will make a perfect cover for their escape attempt. Donna locks Susie out of the flat while she shoots up. Bea arranges for the other women to lend Hannah "gifts" from Joan for Colleen to discover. Chrissie tells Hannah about her family life: her mother died soon after they emigrated to Australia. Hannah tells Chrissie that she got the money out by packing it in a carton addressed to her mother. Meg comes to help with the halfway house, and tells Judy that the previous one had to be closed due its failure to get Government assistance after it ran out of money. Duncan brings the money to Chrissie hidden in a soft toy, and tells her she must arrange for Hannah's escape or he will hurt Elizabeth: Chrissie outlines her plan to get Hannah out via the laundry van. Susie fails an interview at a French restaurant. Bea and Doreen deliver the gifts they have collected to Hannah. Judy comes to Wentworth to ask for the women's help in making soft toys: Bea asks her to smuggle in a piece of jewelry that a "dyke" might give to her girlfriend. Judy refuses and tells Bea she can't put her parole and the halfway house in jeopardy. Bea tells her she is a hypocrite who has forgotten her mates as soon as she gets outside the gates. Des persuades Donna to line up Susie with a client who's "kinky" for virgins. Bea suggests to Hannah that they find a way of letting Joan think she's calling the shots: Hannah makes Joan override Bea's order to have Lizzie take the laundry truck and put Hannah in her place. The women let Colleen overhear a jealous discussion about Hannah's presents: Colleen takes the matter up with Steve and Joan. Meg asks Lizzie why Hannah has the frame which held Sid's photo, which now holds a snapshot of an ambiguously androgynous woman. Donna invites Susie out on a double date with Des and Len. Joan visits Hannah before lights out to find out what is going on, and puts on her black gloves before kinkily stroking Hannah's face and hair : Chrissie interrupts them. Meg and Colleen suspect that it is Steve rather than Joan who is taking sexual advantage of the prisoners, even when Joan asks for Chrissie to be transferred to another cell. Len pays Des in advance for Susie, who wakes up next morning to find an extra tip under her pillow. Joan challenges Chrissie about what's going on between her and Hannah, and accuses Chrissie of stealing the goods she's seen in Hannah's cell. This makes Chrissie tell Joan all the details of Bea's plan to frame her as Hannah's seducer. Notes Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Judy ~ Betty Bobbitt Lizzie ~ Sheila Florance Erica ~ Patsy King Bea ~ Val Lehman Doreen ~ Colette Mann Off. Powell ~ Judith McGrath Steve ~ Wayne Jarratt Susie ~ Jacqui Gordon Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Chrissie ~ Amanda Muggleton Hannah ~ Julieanne Newbould Donna ~ Arkie Whiteley Des ~ Gary Down Duncan ~ Chris Orchard Len ~ Timothy Hughes Lorna ~ Barbara Jungwirth Restaurant Manager ~ Marcel Cugola Next Episode Episode 294 Category:1982 Episodes